The Doors of Hecate
by JowieGirl
Summary: Thinking she was accused for something that had nothing to do with her, Hazel didn't know she had the key to it all. And she gets paired up with the least person she would want to join her in her journey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

* * *

"No, no, no! Where is it!" I was looking for the necklace that my mom gave me, in the classroom. Mom gave that to me when I was little, and I've never even seen her. So... it was very important to me. It was already 5:00 pm, so I was alone.

"Ha! Found it!" I said, clutching my necklace in my hands. It was just a simple chain with a silver key attached, but it doesn't open anything. Trust me, I've tried.

It had some glowing green carvings on the side but I don't understand them, and it gives a mysterious feeling. So it was also my favorite 'jewelery'.  
I went outside and I closed the door. I walked quietly down the dimly lit hallway so that none of the teachers, who were still at school, would know I was here. I suddenly heard footsteps. I looked back but then no one was there. Okay, let us just say I 'panicked', so I sped up. The footsteps sped up too, so I ran.

I raced down the stairs with my heart beating so fast that I swear that I could hear and feel it in my head. I ran to the gate, snatched my bag and left.  
I walked home but the creepy footsteps were still haunting my mind. I sang in my head to help me stay away from those scary thoughts.  
I finally reached my house, but my dad was not there. He was probably at work, as usual. I didn't feel like studying, so I went up to my room and took a nap.  
Then I had a dream...

I was in an empty classroom. The teacher was glaring at me.  
"Come on, Hazel! Answer! This is an easy question!"  
"No! Don't tell him!" the girl to my right hissed. She had curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes. She was struggling to get up, but she was bound to the chair by her hands and feet.  
I looked to my left and saw a guy who looked like he had been knocked out. He had black hair, but I could not figure out his eye color because his eyes were closed. He was slumped down in his chair, drooling.  
I heard a noise. My eyes snapped back to where the teacher was, but he was gone.  
Suddenly, the whole scene seemed to melt until I was just standing in darkness, I felt hands wrap around my neck and my whole body stiffened.  
A low, raspy voice, as if he had just woken up, whispered in my ear.  
"I know you'll tell me," he said. "I'll make you suffer if you don't. Then, you will have no choice but to tell..."  
I felt a burst of pain in my gut. I gritted my teeth to keep myself from crying, but the pain spread until I ached all over and everything turned black

* * *

Next morning...

*yawn*

I slept so late last night because I had to study and I couldn't sleep at all. I didn't even bother to tie my hair and I was probably walking around the school yard like a zombie.  
I was about to doze off until someone grabbed me.

"Huh? Wha- HEY!" I shouted. The two people from my dream were right in front of me. I stumbled backward and I almost fell, but they hauled me up.

"Calm down! We just want to talk," the guy said. I could see now that his eyes were sea green.

"Well... If you wanted to talk to me, why didn't you try a different approach? Rather than act like the FBI or something?" I was getting mad at them for almost giving me a heart attack.

"We were afraid that you might make an excuse and run off," the blond girl said as if it was obvious.

"Oh! Then shall we go someplace else and do whatever business you wanted to do?"

"Why are you so acting so calm after what we just did to you?" the guy asked.

"What did you think you did?"

"Well... we just startled you, you almost fell, and we made you late for class." the girl said matter-of-factly.

"I guess that means that I forgive you. I don't feel like going to class anyway." Besides, this was way more interesting!

While we had our really quick introduction, they dragged me out the school grounds and into this white van that has "Delphi Strawberry Service" written at the side.

"A strawberry service? Seriously?"

"That's just our cover name." Percy said "Wait till you see who's driving"

We got inside the van and, in the driver's seat, I saw a buff man with sandy hair and, like, a hundred blue eyes all over his body.

I could feel my face frozen in shock

They both stifled a laugh.

"That's Argus," Percy said, trying to hold back his laughter, "our head security at camp." (! I'm not sure if this is correct (laughter, "our)!)

"Why were you laughing?" I was getting embarrassed.

Annabeth told Argus "To camp, please" Hmm... I guess she didn't hear me.

After a few minutes of driving, I felt sleepy again, so I rested my head on my hand and dozed off.

* * *

Someone was shaking my shoulder.

"Hazel, wake up!" Annabeth commanded. I groaned. "Hazel! You're on fire!"

"AHH! Put it out! Put it out!" I jumped out of my seat so hard, that I hit my head on the ceiling.

I rubbed my head. "Ow! Why the heck did you do that?"

"Less trouble for us, I guess" Percy said with a smirk on his face.

"Whatever, I guess we're here now. Huh?"  
I brought out my cell, "Well, maybe I should call my dad and tell him tha-" Annabeth snatched my phone.

"Oh, no, you don't! Demigods can't use cell phones."

"But nothing ever happened to me whenever I used it!"

"You were probably just lucky" She handed me my phone. "Just don't use it so much. ONLY for emergencies."

"Okay. Fine. So... you'll tell me more about this "demigod" thing soon. Right?"

Percy opened the door and went out "We're just going to let you watch the orientation film," he replied.

"Let's go!" Annabeth said.

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

The camp is so wonderful, with all the grass and the hills, the forest, and the buildings that look cosy and some that look ancient and new at the same time.

We walked toward a pine tree but then I noticed that there was a dragon sleeping at the base of the tree.

Percy seemed to notice me staring at the dragon. "That's Peleus. He protects the golden fleece."

"Wait. You mean the actual golden fleece?"

"Yeah," Annabeth replied. "It protects the camp borders. He won't hurt you unless you try to steal the fleece"

"Oh, okay." Note to self: Do not go near golden fleece.

We walked towards this building which Percy called the "Big House" until we reached a half-man half-horse thing arguing with a pretty brunette who was probably about my age.

Annabeth whispered to my ear. "That's Chiron, our activities director. The girl over there is Kristen, a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Aphrodite? As in, the goddess of love?"

"Yeah."

We walked closer and we heard them arguing.

Chiron was holding an orange t-shirt that with black words that said "Camp Half blood" on it.

"Child, you have to wear this. It is a camp rule," Chiron said as nicely as he could.

"No way! The color clashes with everything! I refuse to wear that thing." Kristen's blue eyes were flashing with irritation.

I ran towards Kristen "Look, Kristen. You can just add some accessories. Then you won't have a problem with wearing the shirt!"

I guess I shouldn't have said that because she turned to me with extreme anger flashing in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristen was stomping towards me.  
Her hand raised in the air, preparing to skewer me with her perfectly manicured nails.

"You dare butt in to our conversation and say stupid things that obviously will never work on that extremely hideous shirt?"

"EXCUSE ME!" I retorted. "I was just trying to help. Why can't you just-"  
"Children, stop it!" Chiron yelled.  
"Whatever" Kristen huffed. "I don't have time to argue with annoying people like you!" her eyes narrowed to me.  
She turned at her heel and marched towards the cabins.

Great. Probably ten minutes at camp and I already have an enemy.

"Hazel! Come here!" Annabeth yelled. "Time to officially meet Chiron".  
I walked up to them, feeling depressed.  
"Hazel, I know that argument made you feel a little guilty, but-"  
"I do _not_ feel guilty!"  
"Just calm down" Annabeth continued "Kristen treats everyone like that, anyway."

Chiron cleared his throat.

"Hazel. I do not mean to be rude, but may I ask what your age is?" Chiron asked.

"I'm thirteen, Sir" it just seemed right to be respectful to the trainer of heroes. And yes, I know some Greek mythology.

"So, I guess the gods are still keeping their promise. Eh?" Percy said feeling relieved. "Guess we'll find out your immortal parent soon."

Chiron was eying my necklace. "I think her immortal parent already knows her own daughter."

Annabeth and Percy were staring at me with confusion.

Chiron let out a tiny smile. "Hazel, show them your necklace".

I brought out my silver chain and key necklace and showed it to them.

"Keys!" Annabeth exclaimed. "A symbol of Hecate!"

"Hecate? Like the goddess of sorcery and crossroads? That Hecate?" I was flabbergasted.  
"Who else?"  
I didn't answer that.  
"Who are your parents?"  
"My mom is Athena. The goddess of wisdom." She looked at Percy.  
"My dad is Poseidon. The god of the seas."

So we really are half gods! Demigods!

"So... Will I still watch the 'orientation film' Percy mentioned?" I was determined to change the subject.  
"Yes" Chiron answered "For further explanations"

* * *

Percy and Annabeth brought me to the big house and into this room with a white screen, a projector at the back and a simple couch that could be occupied by four people.

Annabeth started up the projector.  
We all sat on the couch. Percy and Annabeth sat together at my right.  
The film wasn't that bad, with all those gods and goddesses, you'd seem like you're in the lowest status or something.

After what seemed like twenty minutes, the film finally ended.  
I got up, stretched and suddenly realized that I had to use the restroom.  
"Percy? Annabeth? Where are the restrooms?"  
"Come, we'll show you" Annabeth got up and started to walk but stopped abruptly "Oh wait, Clarisse..."  
"Who?" I asked  
"Clarisse is kinda like the bully here at camp. She may have gotten nicer ever since she dated Chris Rodriguez, but that doesn't mean she changed completely."  
Percy looked like he was remembering some bad memories with Clarisse. "She tried to dunk my head in the toilet when I first came here..."  
"Uh... Maybe... Show me to my cabin first?" I was getting scared.

* * *

As we were walking to my cabin, I saw some strawberry fields. I guess I know why their cover name is "Delphi Strawberry Service". But who's Delphi?

As I was trying to hack my brain for something about a word 'Delphi', Annabeth and Percy abruptly stopped.

"Here you are, the Hecate cabin!" Annabeth said cheerfully.  
The cabin looks a little like a regular cabin but the stone blocks that made up the cabin seemed enchanted. Two torches hung opposite each other beside the door, and I noticed the violet curtains were designed with crescent moons, which I thought were cool. A chimney was letting out some steam that had some glittery things in it.

They steered me into the cabin and about ten people stared at us.

"Hello everyone! This is Hazel and she will be your new cabin mate!" Percy announced.  
"Be nice! Tell Lou Ellen to give Hazel a tour. See ya later, Hazel!" Annabeth said and they both left. Why were they in such a hurry?

A girl weaved through the crowd, saying "Excuse me" and "Coming through" every second.  
She finally got through and took a deep breath.  
"Hi! Welcome to cabin 16, a.k.a. The Hecate cabin. I'm Lou Ellen, senior counselor" She looks like a playful person; I hope not a pranky one. "You could stay in that bunk over there" she pointed to an empty bunk to the right.

"But I don't have any of my stuff" I said sadly.

"I go get you some clothes from the camp store. Don't worry." she smiled. She seems nice.  
I noticed some shelves at the back, full of bottles filled with various things and a boiling cauldron with its steam going up to a pipe thing on the ceiling.

"Lou? Um, Ellen? Uh... Lou Ellen? Uh..."  
"Yes?"

"Can I call you Lou?:

"Nope. It's 'Lou Ellen' L-o-u E-l-l-e-n"  
"Ok...LOU ELLEN. What's that for?" I pointed to the cauldron.  
A mischievous smile crept up her face. "That's for making potions and other..._things_."


	3. Chapter 3

"Things?"  
"Do you want a demo?"  
"Uh..."  
Lou Ellen walked over to the shelves and got two bottles. One was filled with rocks of some sort and the other bottle was filled with a blue and purple liquid. She poured them both in the boiling cauldron and chanted a spell. She got a ladle with holes in it, dunked it in the cauldron, and scooped up three green and purple stones.

"What are those for?" She handed me the stones. For a reason, she doesn't answer my questions with straight answers.

"You'll see." she grinned. "One stone per person, you have to throw and smash it to the ground. But remember, its effects will last in about an hour unless you become unconscious." she warned.

"How will I know when to use it when I don't even know what it does?" I complained.

She sighed. "Fine. I'll give you a hint" she made this gesture with her hands as if to say "poof" and separated her hands to opposite sides.

"Oh! I get it!" I'm guessing it meant disappear. I placed the stones in my pocket, not knowing what I will ever do with them.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now, I have to give you the tour. I'll have to ask someone to get you some stuff..." her eyes darted around the room and fixed her eyes on a girl about fifteen with short red hair, fixing her bed. "Ah! Yes! Er... Whats your name again? Je...ne...Oh! Wait! Jenine! Yes! Jenine could you go get some clothes and toiletries for Hazel over here? Thankies!"

With that, Lou Ellen dashes out the cabin. Probably so Jenine wouldn't say no. I walked awkwardly out the cabin.

Lou Ellen was giggling, mumbling to herself, and was jumping up and down like a child.

"Lou? Are you okay?"

She giggled "Yeah I am!" She smiled. Then she suddenly frowned "Wait. I told you to call me LOU ELLEN specifically just that!"

"I'm...sorry?" it turned out like a question "I forgot. I have to get used to it first. I just got here!" I reminded her.

"Grrr...fine. One more and I'll turn you into a roach. Do you understand?" she threatened.

I nodded really hard like I wanted my head to come off. A random question popped in my head. Probably because of nodding my head too hard. Ugh! I feel dizzy now. Oh yes! The question!

"Hey, in the orientation film, it said that satyrs go and get new demigods. How come Annabeth and Percy came to get me?"

"Well...some satyrs are busy with trying to bring back nature or something. They could have just asked us for an explosive that would turn everything to trees but they think it's awfully mean and they're like, "that's not what Pan would be proud of". And some are with Mr. D, a.k.a. Dionysus, the wine god and camp director doing who knows what, wherever he goes." she explained. "Chiron only allows people who have been here long enough or people he trusts to get new demigods. More demigods means more introductions, more tours, more name remembering! Gah!" she screamed. I'm guessing she's also talking about me.

Okay. I don't want to curse at her so I should keep my mouth shut.

Lou Ellen sighed "Do I have to give a tour now? I want to go to the Hermes cabin and play some pranks with them!" she pouted. "Could you like, go around and give yourself a tour? Or go to Percy and Annabeth? I'm sure their just in the uhh...water doing who knows what and care." she said lazily.

I sighed "Fine. I'll go wherever my feet take me" I walked away.

Oh well. At least I get to be alone now. I shall look for something to do I guess...

There is so much fun things to do here. Volleyball, target practice, rock climbing with lava, canoeing, running or what do they call it? Track? But the lava caught my eyes.

Although it is dangerous, I think it's awesome and fun. I walked in front of the rock and stared at it in awe. I never rock climbed before, actually. So I've got no experience at all. I think l should try but I hope I won't fall and _die_ or something. Oh no wait, there are harnesses. So scratch out that last part. Or delete from your minds.

As I waved back to someone who just waved at me from the top of the rock, I heard some laughing and yelling behind me. I looked back but people were just playing so I looked away.

After about thirty seconds, I heard somebody yell "Look out!". I looked back again. This huge _thing_ hurled toward me so hard I got knocked out.


End file.
